


Kidnapped

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dean is 31, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Graphic abuse, Handcuffs, IV - Freeform, Kidnapped, Pedophilia, Rape, Sex Toys, Unconsciousness, Vibrators, You are 15, bar spreader, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kidnaps you on your way to school and you end up waking up very confused, realizing there will be a lot of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

You woke up in a crappy basement with your hands tied above your head. The lighting was dim so that you could barely see anything. At that moment you were able to make out a clear look of a man with spikey dirty blonde hair, he had green eyes, freckles, and pink chapped lips. He wasn't wearing a shirt just boxers and black pants. He comes up to you pushing your hair behind your ears. "Morning sweetheart." You looked next to him and there was a table it had rope, gags, blindfolds, drugs, and other things but you didn't know what they were.  
"Miss me." He smirked at you before leaning in roughly kissing you shoving his tongue into your throat. When he broke the kiss you noticed you had an IV in your arm and realized that's what the drugs were for.  
"Please...... let me go." You whined with tears running down your cheeks, you were fully naked feeling exposed in front of him. He couldn't help but let out a dark laugh. "But baby, we haven't even had fun yet." He picked up the blindfold and put it over your eyes tying it roughly behind your head. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want." He got easily sick of girls whining so he picked up your pick satiny panties off the floor and shoved them in your mouth. "This will keep your dirty mouth shut." You tried pushing them out but Dean pushed them farther back. "You're going to be a good little girl for me tonight, unless you wanna have problems." You nodded your head understanding and telling yourself if you just listen he'll let you go. "He went down and rubbed your clit with his thumb before inserting two of his fingers inside you, causing you to gasp. Dean smiled in satisfaction. "I take it you've never touched yourself." He added another finger in making you scream through the gag "And I take it your a virgin." You shook your head yes agreeing to what he had just said. His other hand came up pinching your nipple. "Well I'm going to put your tight little hole to work as well as your back hole." That caused shivers to go down your back. You didn't want to lose your virginity, not at this age, not like this. Dean began to rub your clit faster forcing you to cum onto his fingers.  
"Ah, that a girl baby." You moaned through the gag as loud and hard as you could. "Feels nice doesn't it, it's gonna feel better when my huge thick cock is in your deep, wet pussy." He pulled his fingers out and undid his zipper, dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. "I'm going to make you feel types of pain that you never knew could be felt."  
He went behind you and decided to do you anal first. You felt the head of his cock on your entrance. He didn't use lube or anything, he was going to give it to you painful and dry.  
He thrusted harshfully into you without warning and managed to let out the loudest scream you've ever made. "You like taking my cock baby, you like that I'm going to fill you up with my cum and then force you to hold it in you." You were to caught up in having your flesh being ripped inside you to wonder what he ment by hold it in. He pulled out of you and went to the table grabbing a butt plug, a rather big one, it was blue and around 7 inches long and 4 inches wide. He pushed it in you all the way without a warning. "That should hold it in you."  
He went underneath your legs teasingly licking at your clit. "You are just soaking wet and ready for my cock aren't you, you dirty little whore." He bit a little at one of the lips causing you to yelp in pain. "My little whore." He smacked your butt hard already having it turning black and blue. "A little sensitive aren't we." He cut the ropes causing you to fall to the floor and the IV comes out, your hands were still tied though. He pushed your head onto the cold concrete floor, forcing your back to be arched and your butt in the air. "Don't move."  
He went to the table and got a vibrator with duct tape. He walked back over to you and duct tape the vibrator to your clit and turned it on the highest setting. "I'll be back in an hour, you're not aloud to cum until I come back. Are we clear?" You were already on the edge and you didn't really no how to hold it in, but you shook you nodded. He clapped his hands. "Great."

 

1 HOUR LATER...

 

You heard the door open and you have already had over 5 orgasms. There was practically a puddle on the floor when Dean came back. He turned it off and ripped the duct tape off and threw the vibrator across the room. He grabbed your hair forcing you to get up and walk with him. The panties fell out so you can talk. "Please, ple-" He jerked your head back and let go of your hair. He back handed you in the face having you fall to the floor not being able to catch yourself because your hands were still bound. "Shut up!" He kicked you in the stomach making you scream out in pain. He lifted you onto your knees. and he put a bar spreader between your knees and handcuffed your ankles together. "You have been a very naughty girl (Y/N). Naughty girls need to be punished." He forced his dick into your mouth making you take all of it. You gagged from his long length. You were about to pull back when he grabbed your hair pushing you back in. "Your going to take all of it like the slut you are." He eventually comes in your mouth and exits your mouth. Your about to spit it out when he grabs you by the jaw. "Swallow it." You do as he says and after you do he takes the handcuffs off your ankles and the bar spreader out between your knees. Then he lays down on the floor motioning for you to get on top of him. You do and his dick is straight up. "Ride me." You carefully get on top of his dick just resting on the head when Dean's hands come on your shoulder and pushes you down. You scream in pain. "Ahhhhhowwwwww!" Dean starts thrusting into you and after awhile he comes and pushes you off of him.  
"We're going to have a nice little family of our own."


End file.
